Sonic Original Characters
Sonic Original Characters is a type of fan creation made by the Sonic Fanbase, and the 99% of them are just recolored Sonics or Shadows wearing clothes. Examples Note: Users on the YouTube Poop Wiki should refrain from posting examples from less popular users, both here and in the comments section. There is no reason to start a witch hunt fifteen years after the problem surfaced. Overview There are some trends involved in bad Sonic Original Characters. The most noticeable was the fact that so many of them are made by people below the age of 15. Another notable trend, at least back in the early 2000s, was that many of them were recolors. A recolor occurs when someone who is either bad at drawing or too lazy to make actual original characters steals art (oftentimes a screenshot), and colors over it. This is sometimes done with quality software that was intended for better things, but it wasn't uncommon for it to be done in MS Paint. It should be added that talented artists have drawn actual art of recolors after giving into the constant pestering of other users. Admittedly it is hard to stay in the Sonic art style without making the character look far too similar to an established Sonic character, so the YouTube Poop Wiki will give some characters a pass as long as they aren't blatant. Sonic Forces Avatar The Custom Hero is the main character of that low-quality Sonic Forces game. It was made for people who use their own crappy OCs to make the avatar with theirs. They also attempt to replicate Sonichu and Coldsteel to make them look alike. In the story where you help Sonic, and his classic self, defeat Dr. Eggman from word domination. And once after Eggman's defeat, three moves on to beat up Infinite's ass. Sonichu Yellow electric hedgehog Pokemon. The original and one-and-only, he runs faster than the speed of sound. When danger is near, he will slice and zap it up. Coldsteel the Hedgeheg bio: coldsteel was born with a special power. he was stronger than all his classmates in the sonic fighting academy. he served in the sonic military fighting shadow and in the final battel against shadow they were fighting and shadow turned him to the darkness and coldsteel turned against sonic and killed him. he lost a part of his ear in the battle which is why he doesnt not have a part of his ear, pls stop PMing me askin me why thats why. also earings arent gurly fuck you khaoskid663 everyone knos your a fuckin pokemon scammer fagot likes: hurtin people, bein badass, motorcycles, nine inch nails (the band), killing, death, punk rock, jinco jeans, skulls, darkness, hot gurls with big boobys who are sluts, ninne inch nails (on finger), earings, purple (cool kind not gay kind) dislikse: niceness, happiness, levis, kevin robinson from school fuck you kevin stop showin everyone my fuckin deviantart you peace of shit, trent razner, short nails, khaoskid663 (mega ass-faggot), sunshine, life, my dad, football GyroHedgie453 Gyro was a bastard child abandoned by his mother because he was always putting his family in danger by getting involved in attempting to fight crime. He soon began to believe he and another orphan Sabrina the Bat were descendants of gods. His archenemy was Zero (not to be confused with Zero the robot from Sonic Adventure XD Producer's Cut or Zero the other robot from Mega Man), a Mobian hedgehog (who looked way too much like Shadow). Zero's subordinate Ooze (a gray-colored version of Chaos) was another fuck-up. The four of them seem to believe they are in the future (though the exact time period is very vague--it could be years or millennia into the future). Gyro claims to be "faster than Sonic and stronger than Knuckles and Shadow combined" (this is total bunk, as he had a power level of 8). He also pulled a page from Guptil89's book and made a list of the sexiest Sonic the Hedgehog characters with boys and girls on the list. In truth, Gyro made the list to put himself at number one since he thinks he is 100 times sexier than the second sexiest Mobian in YouTube Poop World. He had a problem with masturbating to his own image, but it wasn't nearly as bad as how he handled trolls. Gyro would often go on rants on his YouTube channel about internet trolls. All his videos were done with text-to-speech software, namely Speakonia because he was too poor to afford a mic (he claimed his grandmother, who wasn't real, refused to buy him a mic for fear they would make fun of his accent, which is very counter-productive). He never used proper punctuation when using Speakonia, and this was obvious by the way the program rarely used pauses between sentences. Gyro once attempted to destroy all his "haters" with "chaos doom blast," but this was actually just a light show with the rainbow effect from Windows Movie Maker. Trivia * There were a lot of them in YouTube Poop World; however they were sent to the Void. * The Male Sonic OCs break the Rules of how a Male Sonic Character looks like as the male only wear shoes and sneakers as major clothing while only the female ones use full clothing. Category:RISD Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Lazy Characters Category:Fandoms Category:Power Level Under 9000